pleasestaycalmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling
Dueling is a sort of PvP aspect of Please Stay Calm where survivors fight other survivors for Supplies and Cash. The duel difficulties vary depending on the difference between the duel score of the opponent and your score. The duel predictions (from easiest to hardest) are in this order: *Pushover. Very hard to find in the duel menu, occurs when your duel score is MUCH higher than your opponent's. You will not gain fame or duel skill, regardless of wether you win or lose. *Very Easy. Also a hard difficulty to find. It occurs when your opponent's Duel score is tremendously lower than yours. Dueling them will not give you dueling skill, regardless of the duel's outcome. *Easy. Occurs when the survivor you are dueling has a much lower score than yours. Dueling them will not give you duel skill, but it would be rather strange (and embarrassing) if you lost. *Favorable. Occurs when you have a higher score than your opponent (very high but lower than easy). Duels of this difficulty should be easy to win. *Even. Occurs when your duel score is generally even with your opponent's score. Using duel items is recommended (Items like Armor Pericing Ammo) to make winning easier. *Tough. Occurs when you duel score is lower than your opponent's. You should use duel items to increase the chances of winning. Gives you some fame if you win. *Hard. The opponent's duel score is much, much higher than your score. Dueling is highly inadvised, but if you do decide to duel, either use a strong item (such as the Hell Mary), or expect to be defeated. Gives you a lot of Fame (Obviously!). *Very Hard. The opponent's duel score is tremendously higher than yours (even Higher than Hard) Dueling is highly highly inadvised without a high level duel item, such as a Hell Mary. If you win against one, a huge amount of fame is awarded. *Impossible. The opponent's duel score is TITANICALLY higher than yours. Even with a hell mary or an unbeatable dual attack weapon, you still have an very low chance of winning. If you manage to win against one of these duelists, then prepare for a HUGE fame boost. The Supply and Cash you can win from a duel is: 5% of the lowest amount between yours and your opponent Up to a limit of 10 times your level. Your duel score is based on the weapons that you have. When checking on your weapons and armor in the black market, look for the duel stat in the top right area of the weapon window. The higher the number, the better. Durablity for weapons does not count in a duel. For each duel you also have modifiers. *Distance, the closer you are to your opponent the bigger the bonus. *Duel lvl, the higher your Duel skill, the bigger the bonus. *Safehouse, some safehouse improvements will give you a bonus, but in general, the higher the level, the better. *Retaliation, attacking someone that recently attacked you will give you a bonus. *Brawling (New), attacking someone who has recently lost a duel against you will give you a bonus *Heatlh, if you are hurt (not 100% health) you will get a negative modifier